engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Hippocratic War (Earth-Prime)
Engee Comics Event Hippocratic War Synopsis Reason Of War: On November 21st 2034 Nezha tells Renegade that he needs to help Magnus defeat the Serpent King, Renegade obliges, Renegade also asks Noctus to help with the situation so Noctus joined the party. Renegade, Noctus and Magnus went to defeat Serpent King. Noctus threw a kunai at Serpent King but Magnus was in the way and got slashed by the blade. Renegade tried to revive her back to health but Magnus bled out and died. Renegade got so angry that he killed the Serpent King then went on to Noctus to punch him, Noctus got knocked about until he teleported away. Renegade's sister was killed because of Noctus. This meant all out war. So Renegade made a deal with the government since there are already 3 Superheroes registered with the government (Sai, Masyllabus, and Investigator) that Mavericks (Mavericks are individuals who either have powers or no powers and they use their abilities for their own personal gain or a goal to help or distress others. Mavericks may or may not have good intentions but they are all either good or bad.) need to take responsibility for their actions and pay the price. The Maverick Registration Act was kicked up a notch with the Cho Accords, which makes all Mavericks who go unregistered will be considered villains and all Mavericks who don't submit and join the UN will be hunted down and killed, any Mavericks who works as a private organization need to go by the Cho Accords or else they will be disbanded with force, enhanced individuals are not allowed to cross international borders, enhanced individuals need to make their secret identities known to the government but it's their choice to have their identities public, Mavericks must be given clearance by a government before taking action, and Maverick activities must be monitored by the governments. Reason To Have Azrael: Azrael is the strongest hero in all of Engee Comics, if you have her on your side she is a viable asset. She doesn't fight with her full force because she would easily kill someone, she instead helps seize the battle and not try to injure her friends. End Of War: On March 3rd 2035 Masyllabus finds out that Visionary tricked Renegade and Noctus into thinking that Magnus died but in reality Visionary captured Magnus and made an illusion of her to make Renegade believe that Noctus killed his sister. Lucas told Noctus and he tried to tell Renegade but Renegade beat him to a bloody pulp with his sharpened croncranium staff, Renegade was about to make the final blow but Flame came out of nowhere to tell Renegade that he was wrong, Noctus didn't kill Magnus, then they all went to Visionary's hideout and defeated him and saved Magnus. Renegade then proceeded to try to kill Visionary but Lucas stopped him and took Visionary for himself, after that Visionary was jailed in a all dark room, Visionary admitted it all and also admitted he was pretending to be Nezha since he was missing for years now. Renegade and Noctus made up, now there friends are weak and little did they know that wasn't the real Visionary, he was out in space to try the find the ultimate warrior, Eidos (King Elochi's Enemy)! The Cho Accords was closed since it caused more destruction than helping out the community, the UN made a new law that it's up to a country if they want to take matters into their own hands. There was a new law that accounted the Mavericks, if any Maverick causes more destruction than saving then they have to go under trial explaining their actions and if their actions are not justified by the jury pre-selected by the council of the UN then their secret identities will be revealed to the public and they will be put in jail for life. Deaths: Hercules rips Knighthood in half, Squire get angry and tries to take down Hercules, Hercules gets trapped under rubble then Squire threw a sticky bomb in Hercules' mouth. Hercules' head exploded. Four days later Squire committed suicide in his bedroom with a glock from his father's bedroom. Death gets angry because he knows that Hercules was being mind controlled by Sensei Tensei which led to many deaths and casualties so Death killed Sensei Tensei but it wasn't easy. 3 Hero Deaths, 1 Anti-Hero Death, 0 Villain Deaths, 5,473 Casualties and 47,569 Injured Or Affected By The War. Teams Team Noctus: Noctus, Typhus, Perk, Echo, Shadow Knight, Frozen Cuts, Huojin, Slayer, Havok, Saint, Monsterous, Ryukin, Knighthood, Electrestatic, Jet, Sensei Tensei, Komori, and Kame. Team Renegade: Renegade, Death (Midnight Death), Sai, Sheik, Hercules, Squire, Apollo, Nightbird, Everest, Dash, High Noon, El Tigre, Elgandsio, Solarice, Spyderant, and Acid. Caught In The Middle: Zed, Masyllabus, Squidman, Karandash, Horseman, Ultra Alchemist, Engee, King Lynkins, Notoriety, Sakuya, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para, Hiryukin, Stalker, Astara, Shadow, Epsilon, Wicca, Investgator. This list also includes any hero or anti hero who isn't part of any side. They Both Want On Their Side: Azrael (She starts On Renegade's side but then joins Noctus' side because Renegade felt the need for vengeance towards Noctus, that was his vendetta)